Dos nuevas amigas
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: ser traicionado por tu pareja, encontrar a alguien más, poder volver a ser feliz, y algunos problemas familiares
1. Chapter 1

Dos nuevas amigas parte1

Sofía: cabello rubio con rayos fucsias, ojos verdes, piel pálida, ropa: falda corta verde y blusa blanca strapless, zapatillas blancas, es una chica alegre, creída pero muy divertida y amistosa.

Tatiana: cabello rubio, piel pálida, ojos verdes, ropa: falda verde corta, ombliguera blanca, zapatillas blancas, es una chica agresiva pero divertida

En una mañana tranquila, todos estaban dando una caminata de patrullaje, más bien parecía que solo estaban tomando un descanso de todas las emergencias, pero después de un rato se encontraron con dos chicas

-Hola, mi nombre es Sofía y ella es mi hermana Tatiana-dijo Sofía

-Hola, mi banda, Alfa Ayal, Trixie Sting, Kord Zane, Pronto, y yo soy Eli Shane-dijo Eli presentando a todos

En eso, no pudieron terminar de presentarse, puesto que apareció Twist solicitando su ayuda

-Eli, necesito ayuda, algo malo paso-dijo Twist un poco preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Eli

-¿Mi prima está bien?-pregunto Alfa antes de que contestara

-Eso es lo que paso-dijo Twist

-Así es querida prima, he vuelto a cambiar-dijo Zeta apareciendo con unas malvadas

-Zeta, otra vez la burra al trigo, cuando aprenderás que los malos nunca ganan-dijo Alfa un tanto molesta

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero viven mejor, solo piénsalo, dinero, y reconocimiento, y más dinero, todo lo que tú quieras al alcance de tu mano-dijo Zeta muy decidida

-Bueno, en parte podría ser cierto, la oferta es tentadora-dijo Alfa pensando un poco

-Sí, únete al lado oscuro-dijo Zeta (si, lo del lado oscuro, estaba viendo star wars)

-Bien, tal vez, y la respuesta es ¡NO!-dijo Alfa comenzando una pelea

Mientras ellas estaban peleando, los demás intentaban separarlas, pero era inútil

-Siempre se han llevado así-dijo Sofía

-Ah, este, déjame ver, creo que, si, se llevan así, creo que desde niñas-dijo Eli tratando de responder aquella pregunta

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dos nuevas amigas parte2

-No, no era así, Zeta me conto, que antes eran amigas, pero, pues como verán, eso se ha acabado-dijo Twist ya sabiendo toda la verdad

-¿Qué hacemos, se van a matar?-dijo Tatiana un poco asustada por ellas

-No, ya he acabado-dijo Alfa parando la pelea, ella tenía el labio ensangrentado, pero a Zeta la había dejado un poco lastimada

-Veo, que te has fortalecido, he primita, pero no será suficiente, tendrás que matarme para poder vencerme-dijo Zeta recobrando fuerzas

-No tendré mucho problema con eso-dijo Alfa un tanto decidida, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Eli la detuvo, impidiendo que ambas lucharan a muerte

-Bien, si tu solo quieres al dinero, ¿porque estabas conmigo?-pregunto Twist un tanto triste

-Ja, creías que te quería, pues estas muy equivocado, tú eras el aprendiz de Blakk, eso sería un muy alto nivel de poder, pero te suavizaste, y ahora que ya no eres malo, yo volví con Blakk, y me dio otra oportunidad, aparte eres guapo, eso te favoreció mucho, pero ya no importa lo que importa ahora es que los voy a destruir a todos-dijo Zeta con una mirada macabra

-No puede ser, y yo confié en ti, no puede ser que hayas podido engañarme, ya no tolerare eso, yo te di un amor sincero, pero tu solo me utilizaste, jamás me quisiste-dijo Twist con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-Ja, como si el amor existiera, eso solo son mitos del mundo moderno-dijo Zeta con una cara de indiferencia

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegaste, que esperan todos, disparen-dijo Alfa tomando un papel de lideresa

Todos obedecieron, y al final, todo volvió a la normalidad

-No te preocupes, eso ya pasara- dijo Tatiana consolando a Twist que por el momento estaba destrozado

-Si-dijo Twist pero aunque él estaba tan destrozado, sintió algo especial cuando esa chica lo consoló, no sabía que era, pero le gusto

Después de eso, las chicas regresaron a su hogar, la banda regreso al refugio y Twist bueno el regreso a su casa

Y pasaron unas semanas, Twist ya había logrado superar a su corazón roto, pero seguía recordando a aquella chica que trato de cambiar su estado de ánimo, entonces paso un tiempo antes de que la volviera a encontrar, en uno de sus paseos al aire libre

-Hey, ¿Qué no te conozco?-pregunto Twist acercándose a aquella chica que estaba junto a un árbol

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dos nuevas amigas parte3

-Sí, tú eras el chico al que su novia…-Tatiana ya no quiso continuar por saber lo que paso

En eso llego Sofía, ella no quería interrumpirlos, entonces se escondió atrás de un árbol y se retiró directa a su casa

Después de un rato llego Tatiana a su casa y su hermana le pregunto

-¿Cómo te fue?-dijo al momento de que Tatiana entro a la casa

-¿Cómo me fue de qué?-pregunto un tanto confundida

-Sí, te vi con aquel chico-dijo ella con una mirada de intriga

-Ah, pues bien, no pasó nada-pero ella en su mente estaba pensando en eso que paso, lo quería, y hablaron de cosas interesantes, básicamente se conocieron mejor el uno al otro

Pero Sofía seguía sospechando de algo, y no iba a dejar de investigar, hasta que su hermana le dijera toda la verdad

Mientras en el refugio

-No puede ser, en especial porque confié en ella, esto es imposible, nunca va a entender-estaba diciendo Alfa a, a nadie en especifico

-Y si mejor dejas de gritarle al aire y te tranquilizas un poco-dijo Eli a ver si conseguía algún resultado

-Sí, tienes que relajarte-dijo Trixie tanto preocupada por su amiga

-Sí, pero es que, no puedo, necesito entender-dijo Alfa caminando de un lado a otro

-¿Qué más necesitas entender?, ella es mala, fin-dijo Kord resaltando más que lo obvio

-Aparte, es necesario que te lo explique un pensador como Pronto, ella solo le interesa el poder-dijo Pronto con un tono de sabiduría

-Sí, pero no puede ser, esto se tiene que acabar, tengo que ponerle fin a esto-dijo Alfa saliendo del refugio con una mirada de odio y venganza, y lo dijo con un tono de enojo, furia, y rencor

-Recuérdenme jamás hacerla enojar-dijo Eli un poco preocupado, alarmado y alterado

-Aja-dijeron los demás impresionados por cómo había dicho Alfa esas palabras, y un tanto asustados

Ellos querían salir con ella para evitar que se mataran entre sí, pero al momento de abrir la puerta, se encontraron con que estaba sellada por fuera y una voz decía

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dos nuevas amigas parte4

-Lo siento, pero esto es algo personal-dijo Alfa mientras pensaba-Tengo que mantenerlos lejos de esto, no quiero involucrarlos-

-¿Qué?, ahora como salimos-dijo Eli al ver la puerta con una capa de smolten

Mientras con Sofía y Tatiana

-Ya hermanita, dime ¿Qué paso?-dijo Sofía tratando de que su hermana le contara toda la verdad

-Bien, si tanto insistes, te diré, estuvimos platicando un rato, y pues, no dijimos gustos, pasatiempos, y nos hicimos amigos-dijo ocultando un secretito, que aún no quería decirle, ella estaba pensando y tenía una cara de enamorada

-¿Te gusta verdad?-dijo un poco ya entendiendo un poco

-Que, quien, él, no, no, como crees-dijo muy nerviosa

-Sí, te gusta, muy bien, ¿Por qué no le dices?-dijo Sofía muy sencillamente

-No, como crees, aparte, casi acaba de romper con su novia, ¿Qué va a pensar?-dijo Tatiana más nerviosa que de costumbre

-Eso fue hace más de un mes, yo creo que ya lo supero-dijo ella dándole confianza a su hermana

En eso sonó el celular de Tatiana

-Es él-dijo muy emocionada

-Contesta-

-Sí,…, bueno, tal vez…hoy, a las ocho…claro ahí estaré…adiós- dijo finalizando la llamada y guardando su celular

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me invito a un paseo por el parque-dijo muy emocionada

-Que fantástico, y si es una cita-

-Que, no creo-dijo ya poniéndose un poco ansiosa

Mientras con Alfa

-Zeta, ahora sí, ven a enfrentarme-grito Alfa con furia

-Pero si miren quien vino, mi querida prima, que milagro que vienes a visitarme, no me digas que quieres pelear, si tú ya sabes quién es la mejor en todo-dijo Zeta saliendo de su escondite

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dos nuevas amigas parte5

-Sí, ya sé que yo soy mejor que tú en muchos sentidos, pero porque recurriste al mal nuevamente, pensé que habías cambiado-dijo Alfa muy molesta

-Ja, debes de entender que las personas jamás cambian, y si lo hacen, seguramente están fingiendo, tú por ejemplo, yo sé, que tú no amas a Eli, sé que estas con él por popularidad, por poder, y aparte es guapo, solo es eso, es interés, al parecer yo no soy la única mala de aquí-dijo Zeta manipulando los sentimientos de Alfa

-No, estas equivocada, yo lo amo, eso va más allá de todas tus expectativas, y dudo que lo entiendas pues tú, bestia sin corazón, sé que jamás has sentido el amor, y jamás lo vas a poder dar- dijo Alfa controlándose un poco

-Jajaja, como si el amor existiera-dijo Zeta con un tono de indiferencia

-Sabes que, ya no seguiré discutiendo contigo, veo que jamás podrás entrar en razón-dijo Alfa a punto de retirarse de ahí

-Alto ahí, creíste que te dejaría ir sin pelear, creo que no-dijo lanzando una carnero malvada

-Si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás-dijo Alfa esquivando ese ataque y lanzando a Jet

-Jamás vas a poder vencerme, eres débil, no hay nada más que sentimientos en ti, pero algo no olvides, los malos, siempre tenemos lo que queremos-dijo Zeta disparando muchas babosas malvadas

-Yo no creo eso-dijo una voz que venía desde la lejanía

-¡Que!, pero si miren quienes llegaron, la banda de Shane, al parecer no puedes defenderte sola ¿verdad?-dijo Zeta viendo a Alfa un poco lastimada

-Sabes que, ya me hartaste-dijo Alfa comenzando una pelea mano a mano con Zeta

-Tú no te rindes, eres fuerte, pero estas en contra del mal, sabes, tendrías muchas cosas benefactoras del lado del mal, un pequeño palacio, un pequeño yate, una pequeña fortuna, lo mejor en tecnología, solo a cambio de que trabajes con Blakk, piénsalo, podríamos dominar todo BajoTerra, y tendrías todo lo que quisieras al alcance de tus manos-dijo Zeta con un tono muy convincente

-No, no le hagas caso, los malos siempre pierden, siempre acaban en las prisiones, todo el mundo los odia, no le hagas caso-dijo Eli tratando apuntándole a Zeta con su lanzadora

-Tu cállate, no ves que ya la estoy convenciendo-dijo Zeta volteando a ver a Alfa que estaba con su lanzadora apuntando hacia sus amigos

Mientras con Tatiana y Twist

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dos nuevas amigas parte6 capítulo final

-Oye, yo me preguntaba, ya somos amigos, pero, yo quiero ser algo más, Tatiana ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-dijo Twist arrodillándose y tomando su mano

-Ah, esto es muy inesperado, y repentino, necesito un tiempo para pensarlo-dijo Tatiana sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa

-Por favor, sabes, hace tiempo que ya no sentía esta sensación de necesitar a alguien para poder ser feliz, acepta ¿sí?-dijo Twist románticamente

-Bueno, pues ya que me lo pides de ese modo claro, acepto-dijo Tatiana abrazando a Twist

Mientras con los de la banda

-Bien, ahora que ya has aceptado formar parte de los malos, te ordeno que dispares-dijo Zeta ya teniendo el control de Alfa

-Como ordene maestra-dijo Alfa disparando una electroshock, pero que paso, ella no le disparo a sus amigos, si no que le disparo a Zeta, y ella cayo inconsciente

-Por un momento creí que, creí que…-dijo Eli un poco asombrado y asustado a la vez

-Que, que les iba a disparar y que ahora trabajaría para Blakk, si, como, no, ella no es la única que sabe actuar-dijo Alfa muy satisfecha de haber eliminado ese rencor, por lo menos de ese momento

Ellos ya iban de camino para el refugio hasta que a Alfa se le ocurrió preguntar

-Oigan cierto, ¿Cómo lograron salir del refugio?, yo recuerdo haber puesto smolten en la puerta-dijo Alfa confundida y con un tono intrigante

-Ah, pues, no fue fácil-dijo Eli un poco complicándose la existencia

-Cálmate, solo lanzaste tu babosa fraguadora-dijo Kord a ver como reaccionaba

-No, bueno si, eso fue lo que paso-dijo Eli mientras pensaba –Me arruinaron mi teatrito heroico-

-¿Y cómo le hicieron para que la lava no quemara más cosas? –pregunto Alfa un poco con dudas todavía de cómo habían logrado salir

-Ah, pues esa fue la parte complicada –dijo Eli otra vez con su tono heroica

-Para eso solo lanzaste a hielo la cual hizo un muro de hielo impidiendo que la lava avanzara y así la apagaste –dijo Trixie explicando lo que sucedió después

-Sí, eso paso –dijo Eli de nuevo le quitaron la inspiración

-Bien, creo que tu solo tratas de impresionar –dijo Alfa ya sabiendo lo que estaba intentando lograr

-Sí, tienes razón –ya Eli admitió su derrota

Mientras con Zeta

Ella apenas estaba despertando del golpe, y cuando despertó, estaba cerca de ese lugar Twist y Tatiana

-Oye Twist, te amo –dijo Tatiana siendo abrazada por Twist

-Sí, yo igual te amo –dijo Twist dándole un beso en los labios

Zeta los miraba desde lejos, y aunque no pareciera, sintió un dolor profundo cuando ellos se besaron, quien sabe, tal vez si tenga sentimientos

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi fanfic, espero les haya gustado y estos OC (Sofía y Tatiana), fueron gracias a unas chicas quienes me pidieron que hiciera un fic con sus OC´s, espero les haya gustado**

**Yasha, igual voy a hacer tu fic, solo te pido un poco de tiempo.**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
